Torin
='Bloodcrow Clan'= History Homes Huts were made from poles of wood that were curved and arched over one another, most of these incorporated right into the trees they were being built up in. Woven reeds were made into mats and along with marsh mud and some thicker and larger leaves, these were used to make the walls of the Bloodcrow Clan homes. For many, such huts were well above ground level, only a few choosing to make their dwelling at the base of the trees. Predators had a harder time as well as any other wilder folk who might wish to invade. The clan itself was relatively on the large side (200+ members), but kept very far south. Huts were connected via a series of suspended walk ways; bridges, that all connected to a middle common shelter, the likes of which was larger than most homes. Food Fishing was most popular among those in the Bloodcrow Clan, though it was not completely unheard of for hunters to bring in a bear or wolf. Berries and other nuts were also commonly gathered, though it was more of a woman's task to forage through such things. Fishing could be done by either sex. Larger game was more of a man's duty. Religion Spirits were prayed to regularly, and honoring ones ancestors was almost mandatory. The Bloodcrow was seen as a spirit animal to be feared as well as revered. A ghoulish animal that many other scholars know to be birds infected with darkspawn taint. They are cunning and ruthless in their thirst for blood. They attack in flocks, and as such, are the inspiration for how the Bloodcrow clan fights. Hierarchy Shaman - Leader of the Clan. He makes the most important decisions such as when and where to hunt, when to go to war and decides what, as a whole, the Clan should strive for. The Shaman was expected to take a wife and produce offspring until he came up with a son worthy of carrying on his legacy. Many times, several sons would be produced and training among all of them would be conducted. When it was time, the Shaman would then pit these sons against one another until there was only one that was victorious. Such practices have been in place for years and killing one's siblings was not uncommon. Torin was the last Shaman before the Blight split up the clan, having killed the previous Shaman, his father, Cináed. Many died and so far Torin has not returned to his homeland, nor have any possible remaining members of the Clan found him. Wisewoman - Elder women with great knowledge in both general facts as well as herbalism. It was to these women that the Shaman would usually seek guidance from, more often than not requesting herbs that would allow him to communicate with the spirits more freely. (Hallucinogenics) Warriors - Plentiful in the Bloodcrow clan, these men and a few women, were expected to train daily in order to keep up on their skills. Many practiced together, sometimes under the watchful eye of the Shaman. Many took it upon themselves however to better themselves, making sure to keep their weapons sharp as well as their bodies in fighting condition. Honor was best gained if you were a warrior, the families of such treated with a greater respect. Hunters - Many times, hunters were also warriors, the skill and chase of an animal used as practice in fighting. However, there were some who stuck strictly to bringing in food, most of these being people more inclined to fish rather than hunt prey. Gatherers - Mainly made up of women, they knew what to look for when it came to certain berries or nuts; what would poison you and what would be safe. Many gatherers grew up to be Wisewomen if they showed potential. Clothing It is a woman's job to skin the animals brought in and treat the hide in order to make various clothing or even bedding options. Bear skins are relatively rare and when one is brought in, it is first presented to the Shaman of the tribe to see his will be done with it. Most clothing is made up of wolf or deer hide, patched together and tanned as dark as it can be. Woman's clothing consists mostly of leather robes or dresses, though it is not uncommon for a woman to be seen walking around with only her lower half covered. Conditions of harsh cold most of the time make this a rarer sight, but the use of ice-salves is in very common practice. Men wear pants or robes as well, most of the time their tops are not covered. It is a test of strength and willpower to endure the elements even without a salve, though it is not looked down upon if a man were to use such salve liberally. Bones and feathers decorate such garments as the individual sees fit; one's status is not effected by such. Jewelry Necklaces of bones, claws or teeth of animals are not uncommon. Many times, men will make jewelry out of kills they have made, though a necklace or arm-band is most common. Any sort of piercings is uncommon, such body alterations coming into the tribe usually via a conquered clan. Scars are more of a status symbol than anything that has to do with jewelry. Tattoos Tattoos are not a practiced thing of the Bloodcrow clan, and along with piercings, any such markings would be introduced via a clan that has been adopted into the group. Paint War pain is worn during celebration or when about to go on a raid. The traditional style of paint is that of a black smear around the eyes that extends across the bridge of the nose. Two fat lines of red would then be painted to run down the cheeks, meeting the corners of the mouth. Ones lips would also be painted red and then quickly smeared to look like one had feasted on the blood of the enemy. Variations of such could be made, but the color scheme and the smeared blood effect usually remained. Holidays The clan celebrated the changing of the season, when the cold became a bit warmer and the sun would stay out longer, there would be a feast to celebrate more bountiful times. A giant fire would be crafted and reserves of food would be used up to make room in preparation of more. Celebration as well as dancing would also occur before a large hunt, or in some cases, a planned raid. Dancing would happen in a way of asking the spirits for guidance as well as their blessing. Stories would also play out in dance in reflection of past great hunts or raids, their music a mix of either war cries or singing accompanied by a drum. Minimal to no clothing was worn during such dances, their bodies painted and their hair let loose. Sometimes a cloth adorned with feathers would stand in as a representation of feathers, a nod toward the Bloodcrow. Transportation No horses or other mounts were used in the Bloodcrow clan. All travel happened on foot or was done moving through trees if they were closely planted together. Art Art was never a huge part of the Bloodcrow clan, though pottery was crafted, it was more of a necessity rather than anything of decoration. Anything that may have bore a symbol, it was usually simple decorative lines or on the rare occasion, the image of a large crow with a snake-like spined tail - their namesake. Allies and Enemies There was no such thing as an allying Wilder clan. You either were part of the Bloodcrow Clan, or you were an enemy of the Bloodcrow clan; something to be conquered and joined with. Any resistance to merging of clans was met with death and zero tolerance. Fighting Metals that were traded for or otherwise acquired via means of overtaking other groups were forged into flat blades and distributed out to the most promising of warriors. Any man who showed talents of magic were also highly valued and put to use in times of war or fighting. There was always a sense of ruthlessness in the way that the clan fought, taking only prisoners of those they thought would add to the richness of their own clan. Pleas for ones lives were seen as a weakness and those that did so were cut down without remorse. Women and children were kept if they looked promising, though the warriors of the Bloodcrow clan did not stay their hand if they were too old or did not please them. If taken prisoner, you either accepted mergence with the clan or you were executed. Any elves that were stumbled upon were automatically slain, the rare exception to the rule being an occasional elf that someone of the clan had taken a fancy to. The elf would accept slavery or they would die, and should their owner grow tired of their services, their life would be forfeit. Great accomplishments via battle were rewarded with a small braid, accompanied by a bead of bone. Such beads were usually carved with a detailed design; a mark of the battle or deed carved into it to remind everyone of what had been done. These braids were not given out lightly, and it was rare to see any one warrior with more than one. Category:Chasind Category:Mage Category:Apostate